


Mahjong à trois

by Zephyroh



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: F/F, for my defence i have none this is just full on horny, no beta: we die like yagoo's dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyroh/pseuds/Zephyroh
Summary: When Kiara had mentioned a game night of mahjong between the three of them, very not subtly implying clothes would be optional, this was definitely not what Amelia had in mind. To Kiara’s credit, part of their clothes had been indeed discarded on the floor, surrounding the living room table with pieces of fabric scattered hastily. But Amelia definitely had thought - and hoped- that less actual mahjong would be involved.Unfortunately for her, what was supposed to be a simple foreplay of strip mahjong had, of course, because Kiara and Ina never could pass an opportunity to one up each other, turned into an actual intense battle between them, Amelia a mere collateral damage.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Takanashi Kiara/Watson Amelia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Mahjong à trois

**Author's Note:**

> got out of horny jail with the recent fluff, i'm ready to go back in

Amelia repressed a groan of pure agony as she placed the ivory tile at random in front of her. 

Undisturbed by her silent suffering, Kiara hummed pensively, focused, as if there were any actual thoughts put behind the move, staring down at her own tiles before shooting a suspicious glance at a perfectly neutral Ina who merely offered her a cocky smile in return.

When Kiara had mentioned a game night of mahjong between the three of them, very not subtly implying clothes would be optional, this was definitely not what Amelia had in mind. To Kiara’s credit, part of their clothes had been indeed discarded on the floor, surrounding the living room table with pieces of fabric scattered hastily. But Amelia definitely had thought - and hoped- that less _actual_ mahjong would be involved. 

Unfortunately for her, what was supposed to be a simple foreplay of strip mahjong had, of course, because Kiara and Ina never could pass an opportunity to one up each other, turned into an actual intense battle between them, Amelia a mere collateral damage. 

Needless to say, she was definitely the least dressed of them all, her sweater, tights and both socks already lying miserably on the ground, and the only reason she still had her shirt, skirt and tie stil on was because they had gone easy on her, loosening the rules by granting her the right to keep what she was wearing if she didn’t drop into negatives points. Meanwhile, Ina had her tank top on, only her cardigan resting on the back of her chair because she had managed to argue that both her gloves counted as one piece of clothing. Kiara, ever the horny but fair player she was, had opted to remove her pants, leaving her in boxers and shirt, as she had removed her bra on the previous game, not wasting the opportunity to tease Ina since “a bra was definitely not something Ina needed.”

And so, slightly horny and very much irritated, Amelia was left desperately trying to grasp the rules of this godforsaken game as she knew Kiara and Ina were way too invested in their battle of minds and she was still trying to save face. Or at least save the few remaining clothes she had on her. 

With a carefully poised movement, Ina placed a tile and Kiara groaned, annoyed. As Amelia had definitely still no idea what was going on, she waited for them to count the points, downing her ice tea in one gulp. 

“Let’s see, let’s see.” Ina hummed way too innocently, not subtly shooting a glance at Amelia who rolled her eyes, bracing herself for what was about to come. 

And of course, Kiara joined her, faking a sad tone. “Oh noo, Ame, you’re at minus 26!”. 

Amelia still found the energy to feel embarrassed, her cheeks flaring up as both her girlfriends turned to her with expectant eyes. Ina leaned back, smiling ominously as Kiara leaned over, resting her chin on her hand with a devilish smirk. 

“I hate both of you, I hope you know that.”, Amelia grumbled, already moving to fiddle with the knot of her tie. 

“No you dooon’t.” Ina sing songed in return. “In fact, I think you love it.” 

She was right, of course, but Amelia wasn’t about to admit it. 

Amelia stopped abruptly, squinting her eyes. _Oh, if they wanted to play, so be it._

Letting go of her tie, causing Ina to tilt her head to the side in adorable confusion and Kiara to pout in disappointment, she stood up. In rapid movements, thanking her mind for having chosen to put on a skirt that day, she quickly leaned down to casually remove her underwear, twirling it swiftly on her index finger before throwing it to the corner of the room. Keeping her face neutral, hoping her hands weren’t trembling with excitement when she placed them on the table, she purposefully ignored her girlfriends and proceeded to gather her tiles silently. 

When she looked up, her heart swole in pride at the hungry looks she received. Maybe this night could be saved still. The air thickens around them, heavy with dare and defiance. 

“Ame,” Ina called out and the detective did not miss the raspiness in her tone. “How about this? I coach you for one game against Kiara, seems fair to you?”

It was more the look on Ina’s face, and the way she backed up her chair to pat her laps, beckoning Amelia to her, than the prospect of playing on an even field with Kiara that made Amelia accept the deal. Soon enough, she was settled comfortably against Ina’s front as the latter wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on Amelia’s shoulder. She tried her best not to rub her thighs together when she adjusted her position, already feeling the slickness pool at her core. In front of them, Kiara rubbed her hands together before hovering above the tiles excitedly. 

Sighing deeply, Amelia focused on the hand she was dealt with, trying to remember the countless times Ina and Kiara had explained the rules to her. It was a pretty good hand, she thought… maybe? Probably? In her ear, Ina said something Amelia pretended to understand, choosing the tile she was instructed to. 

She looked up, meeting Kiara’s focused face. Brows furrowed in deep reflexion, the phoenix took her time, eyes rapidly moving between her hand and the board before making a choice, placing a tille and looking up to meet Amelia’s gaze. The way she smiled, arrogant and cocky, the way her head was slightly tilted down, her fringe casting a shadow over her fiery amethyst irises, the way the air around her seemed to crackle around her, her aura serious and focused, was incredibly arousing to Amelia, and suddenly, she understood better why Ina was so invested in their games. Everything about Kiara, at this very moment, was an incredible turn on. 

As if reading her mind, Kiara cocked an eyebrow, not hiding her satisfaction at Amelia’s reaction. 

Ina’s voice, lips so close to her ear when she spoke, pulled her out of the horny fog clouding her mind. “Considering Kiara’s move, what do you think would be best to do now?”

To her credit, Amelia thought deeply about it, or at least, she really tried to. She was in the middle of trying to remember a specific combination she could maybe do when deft fingers found their way under her shirt, brushing her nipple through the fabric of her bra. She dropped the tile in her hand which hit the table in a loud clatter. 

“Well?”, Ina pressed on, a smile in her voice. 

“Oh, fuck me...” Amelia grunted, desperately trying to gather her thoughts as Ina continued her teasing, grazing the tissue with her nails, providing only a bare friction on the hardening bud. 

Kiara laughed lowly, joining her finger in front of her as she leaned on her elbow, eyes fixated on Amelia. “Oh, that comes later, my lovely Amelia.”

A sound that could vaguely pass for human escaped Amelia lips. 

Eventually, taking pity on her, Ina gave her a hint. Without sparing a second, Amelia grabbed the tile and practically threw in on the board, eager to get this fucking game over with. Kiara continued to play, apparently doing good at the reaction Ina gave at each of her moves - not that Amelia had any clue, or quite frankly, gave any damn because Ina had pulled down her bra and was now fully playing with her chest, massaging her boobs and occasionally playing with her nipples, and very little else mattered to her in this moment. In front of her, Kiara, when she was not studying the board or her hand, was openly staring at Ina's ministrations with a look of want.

To say that Amelia actually tried to follow or win the game would be misleading. She did try to focus on what Ina was saying, but only because the sooner she placed a tile, the sooner the end of the game approached and it was all she wanted. Well, not _all_ , evidently. 

Not soon enough, Kiara placed her last tile and something about the way she smiled, like a fox entering a den of chicken, sent warnings through Amelia’s brain that the detective happily ignored. Kiara started counting the point, making a show of it and Ina kissed the junction between her collarbone and her neck, effectively short-circuiting what was left of her brain. 

“Amelia,” Kiara hummed, feigning hesitation. “I do believe that you’re short of a few dozen points I’m afraid.” She offered a fake sad puppy look, but was unable to hide her smile. 

“Oh wow, color me surprised.”, Amelia breathily replied sarcastically, much too turned on to actually be genuinely annoyed. “So what no-aah~”

Ina had suddenly flicked her nipple, taking her by surprise. 

“Now, the winner gets their prize.” she said, her voice low and raspy. 

Hands left her shirt as they moved to remove the tie around her neck in a few short, calculated movements. Before her, Kiara got up from her seat, stepping toward them like a predator about to pounce. 

The last thing Amelia saw was Kiara approaching them, licking her lips and lowering herself to the ground as she knelt in front of the chair before a red piece fabric covered her eyes. She let out a whimper, of protest or anticipation, or maybe both. 

“Tsk tsk tsk.”, Ina cooed in her ear, sending a bolt of shiver through her nerves. “Losers don’t get to watch.” Amelia could only moan at that. 

Ina’s hand brushed her cheek, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear before seizing Amelia’s chin in her fingers, tilting her head to the side to bring their lips together. Amelia sighed of relief as she parted her mouth, letting Ina’s tongue invade her in the sweetest way. Too soon, Ina pulled back and Amelia felt her smile against her lips. 

Then she felt Kiara warm hands on her knees, hands sliding on her skin as they pulled her legs apart. In one quick tug, her skirt was gone, and she was bare, spread out for the phoenix’s pleasure. She released a needy whine, silently begging for more. But of course, Kiara’s hands stayed still on her hips and the girl merely dropped a kiss just above her sex, humming appreciatively against the skin. 

Amelia’s hand tentatively reached out, finding Kiara’s hair and tangling her fingers in the soft locks, scratching slightly her skull in a way she knew Kiara loved. However, Ina’s hand grabbed her wrist, pulling it back slowly and bringing it to the edge of the chair. 

“No, no , no.” she teased as Kiara giggled. “Losers don’t get to touch either.”

“You must be fucking kidding me.”, Amelia complained, falling limply against Ina who snickered in her ear. 

“Oh I don’t think we’ve been more serious in our lives, my dear detective.” Kiara retorted with an ecstatic voice before bringing her mouth to the inside of Amelia’s thigh, already wet with her excitement. 

Defeated, Amelia accepted her fate, grabbing the chair until her knuckles turned white. 

Ina’s tongue met the skin of her shoulder, dragging a long kick up to below her ear where she started nibbling gently, pulling the sensitive skin between her teeth just softly enough to drive Amelia insane with want. The detective shifted in Ina's laps, her core aching for contact but Kiara’s strong hands prevented her from moving. She felt Kiara nose nuzzle her pubes before blowing a puff of hot hair on her folds. Amelia hissed, her whole body flaring up with want before she shamelessly dropped any pretense of composure. 

“Someone, pelase, fuck me right now, I’m begging.”

Ina’s lips on her skin stretched into a smirk that, she was sure even though she couldn’t see, Kiara was mirroring. After all, her girlfriends never got along as well as when they were taking pleasure in torturing her. 

On cue, Kiara laughed, hands moving to grab Amelia’s ass. “We barely even started and she’s already begging.”, she teased. 

“Yes, it’s almost too easy.”, Ina agreed as her own hand reached Amelia’s shirt’s button, popping them open one by one. 

As for Amelia, still gripping the chair like she was holding on for her life - which, at the rate her heart was going, was not necessarily a stretch - would have been embarrassed if her brain was able to focus on anything but Kiara’s lips dropping a slow kiss on her sex, and Ina’s hand pulling down her bra again to palm her breast. Ina’s thumb circled her hard nipple before taking it between her finger, slightly pulling and turning the sensitive bud, continuing to place open mouth kisses along Amelia’s neck, teeth grazing the skin like the absolute fucking tease she was. 

Finally, as Amelia’s heart was about to give out, she felt Kiara’s tongue licking the length of her slit, dragging a throaty moan out of her lungs. Without sparing a second, the phoenix got to work, applying the flat of her tongue on her folds, sucking on the sensitive skin before teasing her entrance with a few quick laps. Undetermined sounds left Amelia’s lips, her brain completely fogged by pleasure. 

Stil kneading her chest with one hand, Ina turned Amelia's head to the side, planting another longing kiss on her lips before her second hand travelled down, nails gently scratching the skin on her way until her fingers found Amelia’s clit, already swollen and slick with desire. Slowly, she caressed the skin around it, brushing against it a few times but never staying long enough. 

Amelia was all but fire and heavy panting. Between Kiara’s tongue dipping inside her, the phoenix having propped Amelia’s legs on her shoulders for a better angle and Ina’s finger relentlessly torturing her most sensitive areas, she had no time to breathe or think. Unable to even formulate words, she could only let out needy whimpers interrupted by mumbled curses. 

Kiara and Ina worked her up until her limbs were tensed, her thighs contracting in spasms around Kiara’s ears, hips still held down by the phoenix’ grip while Ina’s arms held her firmly against the priestess heaving chest. With a breathy voice, Ina coaxed her on, whispering against her ear.

“You’re doing so well, Amelia. Such a good girl. Doesn’t she look absolutely astonishing, when she’s a mess like that?”, Ina cooed, dragging her tongue along Amelia’s ear. 

Amelia’s obscene strangle moan made Ina giggle as Kiara stopped eating her out for a second to agree. “Oh she looks absolutely marvelous. And so delicious too. Actually, would you like a taste, Ina?”

The giggle Ina made resonated through Amelia’s chest. “Oh, don’t mind if I do.”

“Holy fuck.” was all Amelia could manage out. 

She felt Kiara stand up between her legs and she mourned the loss of contact when Kiara's mouth left her vagina. Kiara leaned down, putting her hands on the chair on the chair back for balance, Amelia feeling her presence hovering just above her. Locks of hair smelling of her favourite signature strawberry shampoo tickled her face. She cursed all the gods, the world and everything in existence when, still blinded, she heard rather than saw Kiara and Ina kiss, right next to her ear. Ina moaned appreciatively against Kiara’s lips as she tasted Amelia’s pleasure. 

“What a treat indeed…”, Ina agreed, flicking Amelia’s clitoris whose hip bucked forward in an abrupt reflex. “Maybe Amelia would like a taste too. Don’t you think she deserved a treat, Kiara?”.

Amelia whined a muffled curse. 

“Hummm,” Kiara feigned to think about the question. “I think she does, indeed, yes.”

Amelia felt Kiara move to straddle her legs, balancing her weight on her knees so as to not put too much pressure on Amelia who was already in Ina’s laps. Then she felt Kiara’s wet lips brushing hers, pulling back immediately in a teasing move as Amelia leaned over to chase them, before finally crashing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. Kiara’s tongue swirled around hers and she could feel the bitter taste of her own pleasure in the phoenix’ mouth. The thought of it, and Ina continuing her light ministration on her clitoris was intoxicating. 

Adjusting her position, Kiara reached down, fingers teasing her entrance for a moment before two fingers entered her suddenly. Amelia’s body arched up, crashing against Kiara’s who captured her lips once more. 

Kiara started moving in and out of her, stretching her inner walls and softly opening her up as Ina increased the pace on her clitoris. Heart racing faster than light speed in her chest, Amelia limply fell back against Ina’s body as needy whimpers of pleasure shook her whole being, Ina and Kiara’s names falling incoherently on her lips. Expertly, Kiara curled her digits against the hood of her vagina, brushing against her sweet spot, as Amelia clenched around her fingers, hissing a curse. 

Amelia’s high pitched moans accelerated as her body started to tremble, and like a perfectly rehearsed choreography, Kiara added a third finger, pumping wet, forceful thrusts in and out of her as Ina flicked her clitoris and bit down on her shoulder, drawing blood. 

The world all but exploded behind Amelia’s blindfolded eyelids as she came undone on Kiara’s fingers and her orgasmn rippled through her, shaking her whole body. She rode her climax, coaxed by Ina gently voice murmuring sweet nothings in her ear and Kiara’s fingers slowly decreasing their pace as the girl left a tender kiss on her sweaty temple. 

She might have died, she thought, as air finally returned to her lungs, because this must surely have been heaven. Had she been a phoenix like Kiara, she surely would have combusted on the spot. 

However, her girlfriends were not done with her. She barely registered the feeling of Kiara hopping off of them or her kneeling again on the ground, and she lost the remnant of her abilities to think or function as a whole when she felt Kiara’s tongue on her again. Carefully avoiding her still too sensitive clitoris, Kiara took her time cleaning up the mess Amelia made, giving long and slow licks along her slit, teasing gently at the entrance as Amelia’s breath hitched with each flick of the tongue. She only stopped for a moment, softly caressing Amelia’s thighs when Ina’s fingers reached down to gather some wetness before bringing them Amelia’s drooling mouth. Obeying the unspoken command, Amelia sucked on Ina’s fingers, tasting herself once again. 

It didn’t take long before her second organsm came, softer and slower than the first one, a gentle wave of pleasure coaxed by Kiara’s careful licks and Ina's caresses on her skin. A broken raspy moan dragged out of her as Ina removed her fingers from her mouth, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

They let her catch her breath for a few moments, hands kindly running soothing circles on her legs and arms as her heart’s pace returns to an acceptable rhythm, and eventually Ina removed the ties around her eyes, the blinding light making her squint for a moment. When her vision returned to her, she was met with the glorious sight of Kiara, looking up at her with dark, loving eyes, chin glistening from her arousal, panting heavily between her thighs. Had she any energy left in her cells, this sight alone would have turned her on again immediately. 

When she felt confident her voice would not falter, she spoke out, closing her eyes and dropping her head against Ina’s shoulder who immediately nuzzled her neck, cradling her form. “I think you finally did it, you both have managed to kill me.” she breathed out, leaning her temple against Ina’s. 

Amelia felt Kiara moved, leaning over them again as the phoenix brought her lips to her other cheek, dropping a small kiss before moving to her ear, her tone light and teasing. 

“Now, imagine when you finally win.”

**Author's Note:**

> [man_throwing_peace_sign_and_dissapearing.gif]


End file.
